Beautiful
by light-chiix3
Summary: Clumsiness isn't always a bad thing! :D Happy V. Day!


**A/N: ** I would have never thought that I'd be here, writing a fanfiction…

I guess life's really unpredictable…o.o

But now…l actually like writing! So…maybe l'll continue, who knows? x3

Now, time for this new story! My first story! A one-shot! A CS one-shot! Whuuut-Whuuut! :D

CS FTW! Ok, enough, enjoy the reading! 8)

**Desclaimer:** Please, note that I don't own anything, neither the plot. It is from Augusto Marchetto, an italian man who wrote it for Witch Magazine, I just loved the story and decided to use it with May and Drew. Nothing else.

~light

* * *

><p>° <strong>B<strong> e au t i f u l!} . ~ °

It was a morning like any other for the young brunette, who was getting reading to go to school. While dressing, she texted one of her best friends.

She was putting on a red tank top and a pair of skinny jeans when her mobile rang, signaling a new message. The girl picked up her phone from the bedside table it was on and read:

From: **DAWN**

Yes! And this friend of mine just got an incredibly cute Piplup! :)

The brunette typed her answer haltingly. She wasn't exactly coordinated with anything, but electronics were her nightmare.

To: **DAWN**

Didn't you take a picture?

Satisfied with her answer, she sent it and put down the mobile. She pulled on a striped V-neck cardigan, exited her room to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair in her trademark style and put on her signature red bandanna. She headed back to her room to take her mobile which had just rung. On the screen was a little Piplup eating a big ice-cream.

From: **DAWN**

Isn't he cute? X3

The girl slowly punched in her reply.

To: **DREW**

Beautiful! :DD

She sent it.

Going downstairs to take her coat and go to school, her mobile rang again, so she stopped at the end of the stairs, right next to the bathroom where her mum was getting ready for work, and took the phone to read:

From: **DAWN**

So? Do you like it?

Her expression was confused, she was sure she answered to her friend! Before controlling if she did a mistake with her former message, she replayed again:

To: **DAWN**

I've just answered you!

"…I can't understand this new mobile! It has even more keys than a piano! I'm sure that soon I'll make a big mistake!"

Despite her loud complaints, her mum ignored her, until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An earsplitting shriek resounded through the house.

"What's the matter?" May's mother asked, more than a bit worried.

"I've sent a message to the wrong person! To Drew Hayden!" The girl was in panic. She couldn't think straight anymore, with her whole world crashing down.

"That's nothing. Now, you better get ready or you'll be late for school, honey!"

"I _can't_ be late for school!" The girl picked up her bag and rushed to the door, slamming it once she was outside and unaware of her mother's contented praise:

"That's my girl!"

~* 00oo00oo00*~

The girl ran down the street as fast as she could. She'd sent the message which was meant to her friend to the guy who annoyed her most. She needed to get to school before Drew Hayden did, in order to take his mobile – which she knew he kept in the bag he always left in his locker (she had no idea why) – and delete the message before he could read it.

With these thoughts, she ran even faster, unable to think of anything but the consequences of Drew reading that message. Too absorbed in her thinking, she didn't notice the girl in front of her until she heard her scream:

"Look out!"

Of course, by then it was too late. They collided and both girls fell to the ground. The brunette got up soon after the fall and started apologizing, when she heard the other's voice.

"Whoa, chill out, May! What put you in such a rush?" the girl on the ground asked, giggling. May finally took a look at her. She had long straight blue hair under a white cap, blue eyes like the night, and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Dawn!" May said, giving her friend a hand to help her get up. She gladly accepted it and, once she was standing steadily on her feet, she started to walk back to school, gesturing May to follow her.

"So, tell me, what happened?" Dawn asked.

"Ehm, well...actually, l made a big mistake." answered May.

"Which was…?"

"Uhm…do you remember the picture you sent me just few minutes ago and that l haven't answered you at first?"

"The one with the Piplup? Yeah, l remember." answered Dawn, getting more curious by the second.

"Well…I had actually answered, but l have this new mobile, and you know, I'm a klutz, and so, me being me, l sent the message where I wrote 'Beautiful' which was meant to the Piplup, to Drew!" May said, worried and annoyed by her own mistake.

"Really?" Dawn's eyes were sparkling as if the news were wonderful, which it totally wasn't in May's opinion.

"Have you listened to what I said? I wrote him 'Beautiful', and he's such an arrogant jerk!"

"But he _is_ beautiful…" Dawn was now daydreaming, which annoyed and frustrated May even more.

"That's not the point! Now he'll think I've got a crush on him!"

"Well, he already thinks that every other girl has a crush on him."

"But l can't stand him!"

"Then l suggest that you not turn around," whispered Dawn to her friend, making her understand that someone was standing right behind her, and not just 'someone' but–

"Oh, Drew!" May quickly turned around, to look at the guy in front of her.

"Hi. It's January, right?" The boy was taller than May, with green hair, matching emerald eyes and an ever-present smirk on his lips.

"The name is _May_," said the girl, trying to contain her anger. That guy always managed to make her lose her temper! But she needed to be concentrated. She was on a mission after all: she needed to take his mobile phone before than him and delete that stupid message she'd sent. "So, how are you?" she positioned herself between him and his locker (which had his bag with his mobile still inside) in order to block him from taking his bag and allowing her to look for the phone with her hands hidden behind her back. "Maybe we'll be paired together again for coordinating, eh?"

"Yeah, maybe…but right now I need to go, if you want to put a love note in my bag, you need to arrive earlier!"

Damn. She was caught! And she still hadn't found the mobile! But his words made her just angrier and the fact that her best friend was laughing at her public humiliation wasn't exactly making anything better.

"Dawn, how can you–" she stopped, realizing she just moved from her former position to get closer to her friend and leaving the opportunity to Drew to take his bag with his phone still inside.

"Anyway, you can always send me a text message to say something nice to me. You have my number, don't you?" His smirk grew, enjoying the reactions May was making at his teasing. She quickly turned around to face Drew again to shout in his face:

"Hey, YOU! I absolutely don't want to say nice things to you and–" she was interrupted by the boy, who wasn't paying attention to her, but was now holding his mobile in his hands.

"Oh but you already sent me a message" May tried to take the phone from his hands before it was too late, but Drew just raise his arm and she couldn't reach his hands anymore. " 'Beautiful!' Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, October!"

May's face had turned bright red from both anger and embarrassment, Dawn was laughing and Drew was smirking.

In this atmosphere, a blond guy approached them and started talking with Drew.

"Hey dude, are you coming or not? Lesson's starting!"

"I'm coming, Damion." The two boys started walking away when May suddenly took Drew by his sleeve, making him stop and look at her.

"Listen, l was searching in your bag for that mobile to DELETE that message!"

"What?" Drew was actually listening to her. That was good, and now she just needed to explain him all the truth so that her pride would be saved and his already giant ego wouldn't keep growing.

"Yeah, when I wrote 'Beautiful' I was referring to a PIPLUP!"

Now, Dawn was already laughing, but with her new affirmation, she laughed even harder, and so did Damion. Even Drew's smirk widened. He was really enjoying this situation.

"Have you ever heard such a pathetic excuse, Damion?"

"Never!" the blond managed to say between bursts of laughter.

"BUT THAT'S THE TRUTH!" Just as the others laughs increased, so did May's frustration, embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah, sure…" oh, and there went Drew's ego again, "I like girls who are confused by my charm." He got closer to her and took May's chin in his hand, earning an even redder blush and a stunned expression from her which made him even happier. "I'll pick you up in the afternoon!" He turned away and left, laughing with his friend.

May was frozen in place. She was humiliated, confused, angry. She turned to Dawn who was still laughing at the previous moment, glaring at her to not have helped but making everything worse.

"This isn't possible! You could say something too instead of laughing, couldn't you?"

"Yes? And what? Meow?" she said, and started laughing again.

~* 00oo00oo00*~

May was on her couch, at her home, reading a book and trying to forget everything that happened that day, thinking about what Drew has said.

'I'll pick you up in the afternoon!'

'_But he doesn't know where I live, does he?' _she hoped.

Ding Dong. That was her doorbell.

"May, can you please open the door?" her mom yelled from upstairs.

The girl, afraid that her prayers hadn't been heard, went to the window first to see who it was. Just a look outside and she stood there stunned. He was there. He was really there. Drew Hayden was actually ringing her doorbell waiting for her to open the door! She replayed all the events which happened from the morning, with the results of getting frustrated and angry just like she was at school. And then a question went into her mind: how on earth did he know where she lived? Was he a stalker? Or maybe he was part of the FBI or the CIA! May's mind went to some crazy places.

"May! I told you to go open the door! What are you doing by the window?" Her mom was on the stairs, intending to go to the door.

May 'woke up' from her thoughts and realized that she had been standing there for nearly three minutes, doing nothing but staring. "Uh?" was all she could say.

"The door, May, the door!"

"Ah, yes, the door! Leave it to me!" she passed her mom, leaving her confused, and went straight to the door. She opened it to finally reveal the boy who was standing behind it. "Drew…"

"Oh, here you are! Were you trying to make yourself look better?" He was smirking. Like usual.

"NO! And I don't know how to make you understand this anymore…I don't want to go out with you!" She was trying to imply that he was stupid to have not realized it earlier, but she failed because Drew totally ignored her.

"I like confused AND witty girls!"

It was incredible how that guy could pull on May's nerves. The more she talked with him, the more frustrated she got.

"I'm SERIOUS! It may be strange, but I DON'T like you!" She slammed the door in his face and went back to the couch and to her book.

"He seems shocked, what have you said to him?" her mom asked her curiously, having seen everything from the window.

"The truth!" May answered quickly before taking her book and going upstairs to finally be able to relax.

~* 00oo00oo00*~

"Could you believe it, Damion? She said 'I don't like you'!"

"Okay Drew, I've understood, you've told it to me ten times already!"

The two guys were just hanging around the town, and the green-haired one told everything to his friend, to look for some comfort, even if he would never admit it. But Damion knew Drew too well not to have noticed something was wrong, something was different. And it wasn't just because Drew had been dumped. It was because May had dumped him!

"But now the point is…do you like her?" The blond boy didn't lose the first opportunity he had since he'd met Drew to tease him about a girl. Said boy froze in place for a second before regaining his composure and answering.

"Have you gone mad? How could l possibly like a girl this plain and boring? No way! You're completely wrong, dude!"

Damion was stunned. Drew never reacted like this. Sure, he was never dumped before, but…that was absolutely unexpected. He actually really like the girl, and Damion, being his friend, was going to help him to realize his feelings for her and admit them.

"Are you suuuuure?" he teased.

"Positive!"

The blond sighed. "Stubborn, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Drew was a bit confused by what Damion has said.

"Are you really sure you don't like her even a bit, and you really don't care that she dumped you? And mostly, you don't care if someone else will come and steal her from you? Seriously Drew, do you think I'm stupid? I saw the way you looked at her from the first day you met her! You like her Drew! And if you don't make something, you'll lose her. So, now, I'm going to repeat the question: Do you like her?"

This time Drew looked away from his friend, blushed a bit and mumbled something like "and what if I do?"

That's it! Damion won! He grinned, making Drew worried. Maybe his blond friend could be a lot scarier than he thought.

"Perfect!" he finally said, "Then, it's all about making her fall for you!"

"Uh? How?" Damion froze. He stared at Drew to find any signs of joke. _'He MUST be joking.' _But Drew was completely serious. The blond guy did another try, "Well, with the usual stuff. Flowers, Chocolates…"

"Wait, I'll take some notes!"

"Okay, let me understand…you don't know how to court a girl?" Damion was really stunned. How could a boy exist who had no idea how to court a girl?

"Nope, usually are the girls who go after me…" Ok, now everything was explained. But that's unbelievable anyway!

"Ok, listen dude, you need to make her understand that you care!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"For example, remembering her name…"

"Okay," Drew started concentrating really hard, "May…May…May…" He was ready! He would make May fall for him, he was sure!

~* 00oo00oo00*~

"Maaaaay!"

Said girl jumped from her bed where she was laying and talking to the phone with her friend Dawn when she heard her mum call for her.

"Ah, Dawn, hang on just a sec." She left to open her door and shout back at her mother, "What, mum?"

"There is the boy from before to our door, the one with green hair, he's calling for you!"

May groaned mentally. He was there again, even after she said to him she didn't like him. He sure was stupid! "Okay, I'm coming!" She went back to her phone, "Dawn, I'm sorry, Drew's here again, I'll call you again soon, okay?"

"Aha, okay May, don't worry! Take your time and have fun!" answered Dawn from the phone.

"How am l supposed to have fun with such a jerk?"

"May, May, he likes you! It's so obvious! Now, he's handsome, popular and good in quite everything…he is every girl's dream! If I were you, I'd think twice before letting him go." May blushed at the thought of Drew, the great Drew liking her and she was thankful that she was on the phone so that Dawn haven't seen her, or she would have teased her forever!

"Yeah, sure, bye!" May ended the conversation and went to the bathroom washing her face to hide the blush she had on and went downstairs where her mum was. "Here I am, mum."

"Ah, May, honey, that guy is out there and he seems to call for you, but…does he know your name? He's calling you March." May sighed. That boy was impossible! "And I think he has roses! I'd bet they're for you."

"Yeah, well then, he can smell them himself!" With that, she turned around, ready to go upstairs again but she stopped hearing what her mum said.

"Wow, he has chocolate! I'll eat them if you don't want them!"

"MUM!"

~* 00oo00oo00*~

Outside May's house stood Damion and Drew, who was doing his best to make May open the door. Unfortunately, all the previous attempts failed. He tried with the roses and the chocolates, but now he really didn't know what to do next. Damion hadn't told him anything else. The boy turned to his friend to ask for help.

"She isn't opening…"

"Well, you can't give up now! You still have your secret weapon!" The blond guy wasn't giving up yet, so neither was he! But Drew didn't know what his 'secret weapon' was. "Yes, which is…?"

"Sing!"

"…"

The boy with green hair was speechless. Did Damion really said 'sing'? Drew? Sing? No way! He would have made himself ridiculous! Now, Drew was good at just about everything he did, but he was human! He wasn't perfect. And one of the things that he really couldn't do was sing. "No way!"

"Stop being childish Drew! This is our final weapon, no girl can resist our singing! If you want her, then sing!"

"I won't do that! I'll do everything else, but I won't sing!"

"Why not?"

"No reason." Damion looked at him, suspicious, and started grinning. He wasn't completely aware of what he was doing, but he hoped the pressure would get Drew to sing. And strangely enough, he did it! "Okay, okay, I'll sing! Stop it Damion!"

"Very good!" He smiled a triumph smile, "Remember to sing with your heart!"

Drew took a good and big breath, ready to do it. He will use his heart, so he wouldn't be so bad, would he?

"YOU ARE MY DELICACYYYYY… "

Damion couldn't do anything else but cover his ears. Now he understood why Drew didn't want to sing; he was terrible! He silently cursed himself for his stupid idea, and he took a mental note never to let Drew sing again!

"…MY SWEETEST MEEEELODYYY~"

And the worst thing? He was actually trying to create a new song! It was unlistenable! He hoped May would have opened the door and shut him finally up! _'Please May, I beg you!'_

~* 00oo00oo00*~

Inside the house, both May and her mum were covering their ears, but it was too much for them to handle, so in the end, Caroline exploded. "MAKE HIM STOP, NOW!"

"Okay…" May was caught. She went to the door, took her coat and finally opened it, to see Drew standing in front of her, with a triumphant smirk, but at least he'd finally stopped singing. "Very well Drew, let's go to the cinema!"

"Oh, finally! What convinced you?"

"The song, I suppose." May was trying to be sarcastic, but again, Drew failed to notice it. "I know another one!"

"Please, keep it for tomorrow!" and with that, Drew waved to Damion with a thankful expression and started to walk down the street with May to go to the cinema, finally enjoying the time he conquered with the girl he liked.

~* 00oo00oo00*~

From: **DAWN**

So, you went to the cinema together? :D

It was 20.35 pm and May was back from her 'date' with Drew and was text messaging with her best friend to tell her everything it happened. Sitting comfortably on her bed, she typed the message with great care, in order to avoid the mistake she'd made in the morning.

To: **DAWN**

Yes, and you were right…Drew isn't so bad after all…

Remembering the time she spent together with Drew that day, she had discovered he wasn't totally a jerk like she thought. She saw a totally new side of him she would have never thought he would have, and maybe, just maybe, she didn't dislike him at all…

From: **DAWN**

Kyaaah~ See? I told you! You are a perfect couple! 3

May blushed at the thought of being a couple with Drew, which didn't revolt her like it had before.

To: **DAWSON**

Idiot! Anyway, from now on I'll be very carefulwith the phone!

"Okay, now stop messaging! Where do I turn this thing off?" The brunette started to look around her mobile to find the key where she could turn off the device. "Ah! Here! Maybe…"

May completed the mission of turning of the phone, she got up from her bed and put the devil mobile on her bedside table before taking the Pokémon book and went back to her bed. "I should revise the Pokémon history. Tomorrow Miss Dawson will test me and I really hope she'll be happy!"

~* 00oo00oo00*~

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz

An old woman was sitting to the hairdresser, waiting for her turn. She was very annoyed because she was sitting there for almost 30 minutes. Her phone rang and she took it to read the message she had just received.

From: **MAY MAPLE**

Idiot! Anyway, from now on I'll be very carefulwith the phone!

Her expression changes from one of annoyed bother to one of pure anger.

"May Maple? HOW DARE SHE?"

In the back, an innocent hairdresser was shaking with fear looking at the woman who was now completely upset.

"M-miss Dawson? I-it's your turn…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yaaaay! :DD Finished! Thank you soooo much to WilderKaiserin who BETA read this story and helped me a lot! Thanks! x3

But if you see any other mistakes we haven't seen, please tell them to me, I'm really trying to improve! :))

Oh, and I'd like to know if you liked this story too =D

Thanks for your time, have a nice day everyone~

PS. Damion is actually Barry/Jun, but I just liked Damion more between all his names xD And I chose him to be Drew's friend because Ash was too dense, Brock too old, Harley too strange and Paul too cold. Between Lucas, Damion and Gary I actually like Damion more xP


End file.
